theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Bobby Marsino
Bobby Marsino (born Charles Robert Cassen, '''also called Charlie''') was portrayed by John Enos III. Biography Bobby Marsino was the son of Elizabeth and Robert Cassen and the father of Joshua Marsino. Bobby had one brother, Joshua Cassen. In 2003, rich girl Brittany Hodges, bored with college and her job at the Glo by Jabot Boutique, was always dreaming of the spotlight. She was enticed by Bobby to sing at his club, Marsino's. She was shocked to discover it was a strip club. Brittany took the job on the condition that she would only sing, not strip, but eventually agreed to strip anyway. This caused problems in Brittany's relationship with her boyfriend, Raul Guittierez. When her father, Frederick Hodges, learned of his daughter's new career, he freaked out and Bobby threw him out of the club for making a scene. Frederick gave up on convincing Brittany to quit stripping. Raul helped Frederick pull a setup to get caught drinking underage at the club to shut it down. Kevin Fisher worked as a timid bookkeeper by day for Marsino's while he stalked young women on the Internet at night. During his hiatus from running the club, Bobby frequented the Genoa City Athletic Club and made friends with Jill Abbott. Semi-drunk and lonely, she invited him back to her estate. Bobby had a drink with her there, but rebuffed her advances. They continued to meet occasionally as friends. Bobby soon fell for the much younger Brittany, who was very vulnerable with all of her friends and family being against her new life. Marsino's re-opened, but Brittany was hesitant to return, so Bobby promised to hook her up with someone who could help her singing career. Meanwhile, Bobby's boss, Salvatore Staley, and the mob boss, Bertolli Lewis, were looking for revenge on her father Fredrick for getting the club in trouble with the law. Sal approached Bobby's partner, Angelo Razzano, who used to be a hitman in the mob, to help. Not long afterward, Brittany was electrocuted by the stripper pole during her act and severely burned the entire right side of her face. The hit was out of revenge for Frederick and Raul's actions against the club. Bobby and Raul stayed at her side throughout her recovery, but she was told that she would be scarred for life. Bobby, who developed feelings for Brittany, was there for her. When Brittany recovered and began falling for Bobby, Raul vowed to stick by her until he found a remedy for her scar. After encouraging her to return to the stage just to sing, Bobby turned his strip joint into a Cabaret called Marilyn's (after Brittany's stage name), just for Brittany. This angered Mr. Lewis, so Sal and his thugs cornered Bobby and Brittany in the club, ready to kill Brittany to teach him a lesson. But Bobby was wearing a wire and the police hauled them off to jail after Bobby got them to admit to several crimes, including the electrocution of Brittany and a couple of murders. Bobby, now free of the mob, decided to "go legit" by turning Marsino's Strip Club into Marilyn's Cabaret, headlined by singer Brittany (aka "Marylin"). Unfortunately he didn't have the cash to carry it off so he began doing strip nights as well, and brought in Nikki Newman (aka "Nicole") as a consultant and emcee to give it class. Brittany finally gave in to Bobby, told him that she loved him too, and they became lovers. Bobby proposed, Brittany's friends disapproved, and she didn't tell her parents the were engaged. Meanwhile the steadfast Raul found Brittany a plastic surgeon to restore her burned face, she had the surgery, and awaited the result. But Raul, realizing that Brittany was committed to Bobby, bid everyone farewell, and left for Boston and his scholarship to Pemberton College. Brittany's surgery was successful, and the scar was hardly noticeable with the right makeup. Her parents were aghast to find out that she was marrying Bobby, but her mother, Anita Hodges, came through for her and reluctantly convinced Frederick at the last minute to attend their small wedding on the Chancellor estate. Fredrick walked Brittany down the aisle and slipped Bobby a check with a warning to take care of his little girl "or else". The newlyweds spent a few days in the Genoa City Hotel's bridal suite, then moved to the Newman ranch awaiting renovations on Bobby's condo. Nikki soon began having strange flashes of childhood memories upon visiting the Rec Center where her abusive father, Nick Reed used to work when it was a paint factory. The flashes escalated after the skeleton of a child was found when the Rec Center broke ground for a swimming pool. With Paul Williams' investigative help, Nikki remembered her and her best friend, Joshua Cassen, when they were both five years old, fighting over her father's gun, the gun going off, and Joshua being shot. Apparently Nick had buried the body behind the paint factory, and Nikki had repressed the memory all these years until the skeleton was found. Nikki became obsessed with finding Joshua's younger brother, Charlie Cassen, once Paul told her the family had moved away to Cleveland, Ohio, never knowing what happened to their missing son. One day Nikki told Bobby about this, not mentioning any names or the birthday party. Bobby said he understood. He explained that he was once a toddler named Charlie Cassen, whose five year old brother Joshua disappeared. His mother went into depression and became overly protective of her remaining son, and his father became an alcoholic. Both parents were killed in a car crash caused by his father driving drunk. Charlie was sent to live with his Uncle Al and Aunt Betty Marsino in upstate New York. He returned to Genoa City as Bobby Marsino, a teenager that his uncle didn't want around, and was an assistant at The Bayou (former name of Marsino's) during Nikki's stripper days. He used to sneak out from the back and admire her from afar. Overcome with guilt, Nikki was hesitant to tell Bobby about what really happened to his brother. Because Nikki was under so much stress about it, and Bobby was concerned about her behavior, Nikki's husband, Victor Newman, finally told Bobby the truth. Bobby had it out with Nikki and left town for a while, but he returned, and Nikki showed him the home movie of Joshua from her 5th birthday party. Brittany was not at all pleased with how this brought Nikki and Bobby together, and they moved out of the ranch into their own dingy apartment not long after she discovered she was pregnant. Running short on cash, and refusing to let Brittany work, Bobby took a job tending bar at the Genoa City Athletic Club. Due to the increasing debt caused by Brittany's hospitalization with pregnancy complications, he accepted $3,000 from the mob to hold a stash of diamonds. Brittany found out, so Bobby told the mob he would no longer do anything illegal, but would somehow repay them. They decided to name the baby Joshua after Bobby's deceased brother, and both were excited about the birth. They began receiving mysterious baby gifts that turned out to be from Vinny Trabuco and Angelo as a threat to Bobby to return to the mob. Bobby went along with them, while trying to find evidence to expose them. To keep them away from Brittany and her unborn baby, they set it up to look like JT Hellstrom was the father, and Bobby and Brittany staged a split. Nikki began nosing around and uncovered the plot, ending up getting kidnapped by Vinny's goon Luca. Paul, Victor and Bobby rescued Nikki while J.T. took a distraught Brittany back to the Newman Ranch. Luckily, Mackenzie Browning showed up just as Brittany went into labor, and Mac delivered the two-month premature baby Joshua. Vinny, Angelo and Luca ended up in jail, Brittany and the baby in the hospital. Bobby turned over his evidence on the mob and went into the witness protection program, leaving Brittany and Joshua behind, and it was decided that they would join Bobby when it was safe. Months went by, and finally Brittany shared a short visit with a heavily-guarded Bobby. Not long afterward in 2005, she received word that Bobby had been killed by a hit and run driver. Brittany was devastated, and she and Joshua ended up moving to New York City with her parents, whom she had decided to give a second chance. Relationships Parents *Elizabeth Cassen (mother, deceased) *Robert Cassen (father, deceased) Sibling *Joshua Cassen (brother, deceased) Marriage *Brittany Hodges (dissolved) Children *Joshua Marsino (son with Brittany) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Heros Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2000s Category:Protagonists